


high life

by viviandromeda



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe, F/F, Sexting, alcohol mention, i guess?, just a tiny bit spicy, kind of a vaguely defined one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviandromeda/pseuds/viviandromeda
Summary: Dia's best friend starts dating someone she knows from work. And doesn't like. That's when things get complicated.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	high life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asallia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asallia/gifts).



> For a dear friend.
> 
> It's been really fun talking to you for the past couple years! I couldn't have been more excited to find out I was writing for you, not just because anyone else would've been that much harder, but because your encouragement has meant a lot to my writing, and I wouldn't have done this at all if it wasn't for you. You told me I could do it, and I believed you.
> 
> (You also told me you'd love it, so you better. :p)
> 
> ...
> 
> as for what this is, well
> 
> (Asallia): (page title: "My Frenemy 'Accidentally' Sent Me an Explicit Photo. My Reaction Surprised Me")  
> (Asallia): spoiler alert: she wants to ask for more  
> (Asallia): anyone who can't turn this into a fic is a fraud and I welcome someone to try
> 
> well i remembered this later while i was trying to think of inspiration, because i need something awkward and vaguely shitposty to roll with to write love live i guess. a little bit of the actual premise made it through i guess, but it got swerved more into how i see the characters obviously. though it did force me to make it so mari didn't always know them, lol

Dear Erato,

I never thought that I'd be writing into an advice column. I'm sure everyone says that, but I've been trained all my life to be in control of every situation, expected to take over my father's work as the years go on, and there's no room for doubt or error. But I've learned that you truly can't be prepared for everything, and with recent events in my life I've found myself truly at a loss, for the first time in my 25 years. I suppose this all begins with one of my closest friends from when I was a child, Kanan. (You do change the names when you print these, right?) While I was primed to take on the family business ** _—_** again, the most important task in my life ** _—_** she was free-spirited and gentle, with a voice that's always calmed me to hear. She's always been a hard-working athlete, and has the body to show for it, and deep blue hair that reminds me of the sea. I've always thought our strengths and personalities complemented each other well, but I didn't think I could ever see her as more than a friend.

So perhaps it was inevitable that Kanan would eventually begin going on dates with other people. I didn't think it would bother me much, and it didn't...until she apparently started seeing a woman I'd had many encounters with through work. Which, on its own, is fine, of course! I'm not so uptight as to frown on Kanan's choice of partners, even when the woman in question is one who I feel hardly behaves in a manner befitting of her station. She's the type who's impossible to ignore, always shouting, tossing out foreign words in conversation, and generally trying to be the center of attention. Way too hard, I might add, since with that " _shiny_ " blonde hair, gorgeous face and body I can't imagine who _wouldn't_ be paying attention to her.

...I mean, it's just kind of over-the-top. That's all.

Anyway, one night I got a text from a number I didn't recognize with a photo attached. I opened it immediately, since I'm used to having to respond quickly to all kinds of messages, and was greeted by a photo of her, leaning casually over a counter that looked quite a lot like the one in Kanan's apartment. She gave the impression of casually relaxing right after work, still wearing her business attire but just a little loosened up, although I couldn't imagine why she'd send me something like this. Sure enough, only a moment after I'd opened it another message came. "whoops!! haha sry" (That's actually how she wrote it. Unbelievable!)

Just as I was finding myself a bit confused by this entire turn of events, since it was a little unbelievable this woman I knew just happened to have sent a message to my number by complete accident, she sent a third message. Again, just a photo. This time, she'd unbuttoned her blouse most of the way, her bra now in view, leaned over more to really accentuate her cleavage, and hitched her leg up just a bit, to make her skirt look a little shorter than it was. Was this a joke?

In the end, I spent a long time looking at the pictures, wondering what to do, but I didn't respond to her messages. What could I possibly say? And where was Kanan in all this? I thought for a moment about trying to contact her, but that's not the kind of topic I really know how to bring up with any grace, and the situation was already pretty awkward. On the other hand, if I just pretended to ignore it maybe it would all just go away. It was easier than considering how she might have gotten my number...or why I couldn't stop looking at the photos.

Unfortunately, I'd failed to consider one simple fact: it would only be a few days until I saw her once again at a work meeting. At the time, I was afraid she'd try and fluster me, but she didn't do anything unusual in front of anyone else. Unfortunately, that expectation, when combined with her presence itself, was already plenty distracting. Even if it wasn't a terribly important meeting, at least in terms of my personal responsibilities, someone might easily have noticed my mind wasn't all there. Still, she didn't even try to catch me on the way out of the conference room. But once I was back in my office, there was another picture on my phone. "Couldn't keep your eyes off me, huh?" the caption read. She'd posed as if blowing me a kiss this time, though her clothes were on completely properly, at least.

However! I definitely was not staring at her! And if I were, it would have obviously been a very suspicious stare, not...whatever she wanted to claim it was! This time, I realized I couldn't just leave it be. She was a reasonable woman, and if I simply told her to leave me alone, I was sure that she would. And so, I replied.

"What do you want?"

If someone asked me, I might have said I was worried for Kanan. But that wasn't it. Some part of me just had to know. It felt like a mistake-no, I knew it was. But I couldn't walk away from this now.

"Ooh! That's not what I expected you to say!"

She didn't explain what she _had_ expected me to say, but less than an hour later, she'd sent me what appeared to be an invitation. An Italian restaurant close to her company's hotel, Saturday, 8pm. I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting much more out of her before then.

"don't be late!!"

I was early, of course. I have my pride. It was a chilly night, so I decided not to arrive _too_ early, but I was still well in time to see her come around the street corner, and she wasn't alone. The two of them waved as they approached, and I really shouldn't have been so surprised by who was with her. I didn't have much time to put the pieces together as they quickly approached.

She ran up and hugged me first. "You made it! Thank you for coming!"

"You look lovely, Dia." Kanan said, hugging me in turn. "I'm so glad you're here."

"So...wait, Kanan, you were in on this?"

"Of course!" Mari said. "How did you think I got your number?" She beckoned inside, as if to change the subject, and we quickly huddled through the doors.

We checked our coats, and the host moved to seat us as soon as he saw Mari, and we were quickly placed at a small table, edged up against a wall near the back corner of the restaurant. I sat across from Mari, while Kanan had the seat on the edge between us. A bottle of wine soon arrived, and Mari quickly moved to pour it, offering me the first glass.

"You know, it's funny...Kanan kept telling me about a real sweetheart she went to school with for years and years, and lived nearby even after you both moved to Tokyo, and I was telling her about a real _bella_ I kept seeing in business meetings who seemed like she never wanted to talk to me. But it took us months to realize we were talking about the same person!"

"Yes, I kept thinking, 'it's probably a coincidence, Kurosawa is a pretty common name' whenever she said it, because I didn't think it sounded like you."

I felt my face burning, to hear them talk about me like this. "Yes, it's possible that I misjudged the situation." This was hardly the time to say I couldn't stand her the first time we met.

Mari may have seen right through me, but she smiled, and once again gently tried to shift the conversation. "You know, since we've been working together, I've been really curious about your family. I'm sure Kanan knows plenty, but she said I should hear it from you!"

They really were unfairly teaming up on me. Kanan would know I'd never pass up an opportunity to brag about my younger sister. But in the moment, whether it was just the alcohol or not, I felt my inhibitions lowering, and seeing Mari act like a normal person for once only made it that much easier.

Why was she so goddamned pretty, anyway?

* * *

Somehow, Mari had already arranged a ride as we were leaving the restaurant, and while I half expected it to be a helicopter or at least a limousine at this point, it would've been overkill for the brief ride to her hotel, which felt like it was practically over by the time we'd all finished climbing into the back seat of a sleek black sedan.

"Did you really set all this up just for tonight?" I asked.

"Of course not! I own this hotel, and I live here! I did have to pull some strings at the restaurant, though..."

There was a long elevator ride to the highest floor available, then she led us over to a door, and the suite on the other side was unbelievable, taking up what seemed to be an entire half of the floor. The opposite wall from the entrance seemed to be almost an entire half of the floor, with a long arc of windows revealing a wide, high-rise view, while the inside was covered softly with purple-tinted lighting. Given the color of the chairs and the sheets on the bed, it must have been her favorite. I sat down on the left side of a couch, with Kanan soon huddling up next to me as Mari quickly handled something or other I wasn't paying much attention to. This whole night was starting to feel very surreal, like a dream I was going to wake up from any instant. As soon as she came over, she frowned playfully. "No fair! It's your night, Dia, so you should sit in the middle."

"I didn't know that was a rule." I stood up, though, as Kanan slid over to make room for me again in the center.

"I just made it up! This is kind of a new thing for us too, you know!"

A new thing...so she meant...

This time, it was Kanan that broke my line of thought. "Can I kiss you?"

I would've thought I'd feel more hesitation considering how overwhelmed I was by everything that was happening, but even though I couldn't quite choke out the word "yes" I looked at her smiling face and nodded. She pulled me close, and I felt the gentleness I realized I'd loved her for for so long, in a new way. Mari asked next, and I assented again, her first kiss eager and passionate. It was a lot to take in, and I already knew it was quickly going to escalate from there. I truly felt lost between them, and I could never have imagined how good it felt.

In retrospect, it occurs to me that maybe I _had_ mentioned to Kanan how much I'd appreciated having her in my life, how great she and Mari looked together, how nice it was that she'd found such a beautiful and successful woman to date. (Sometimes, you just have to be positive for your friends, even when it means putting aside your very petty feelings.) Probably more than once, even. It's sort of hard to think about those things...or anything, really, when you have a cute face buried between your legs. But if I had said anything like that, I guess it would explain a lot. And even as I was leaving the next morning, in a chauffeured ride back across town with Kanan, I still wasn't quite sure where things sat between all of us. 

Although, now that I've written all this out, I don't think I need to send it. Yes, all I really need to do is...figure out where I'm going to take them on our next date.


End file.
